Hinata's Hero
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Tak perlu benda apapun tuk meyakinkan Hinata akan maksud Sasuke. Sasuke selalu mengacuhkan semua benda di sekitarnya saat bersama Hinata. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan gadis yang selalu diacuhkan itu dan mengacuhkan semuanya.


**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, abal, typo.**

**Sebuah sekuel dari 'Storm Sense'. Agak pendek dan mungkin sangat kurang bagus, tapi saya tetap berharap ada yang mau membaca.**

**^^V**

**0880**

Halaman kuil tempat berlangsungnya upacara pernikahan itu telah sepi. Hanya ada angin dan sedikit titik-titik air yang masih jatuh ke bumi. Hujan telah lama berlalu, namun gerimisnya belum hilang. Sebuah payung hitam teronggok begitu saja, tak dihiraukan pemiliknya yang lebih suka berdiri di bawah gulungan awan hitam bersama seseorang. Ya, Sasuke lebih tertarik bersama Hinata daripada mementingkan sebuah payung yang adalah benda mati.

Kembang api meledak-ledak dalam dirinya ketika Hinata mendekapnya erat. Bahkan orang sedingin dirinya bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti ini.

Lama Sasuke memeluk Hinata dengan dua tangan besarnya, menghirup harum rambutnya, melengkungkan bibirnya walau hanya tipis sekali, merasakan kelegaan dari dadanya yang tadi sesak. Dia ingin begini terus. Ingin waktu berhenti. Ingin Hinata terus di sini. Ingin terus bersama Hinata.

**Hinata's Hero**

**0880**

Langkah kaki berat seorang pemuda di antara keramaian Konoha berhenti tepat di depan toko bunga Yamanaka. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, melihat papan toko, berusaha meyakinkan hatinya bahwa melakukan hal ini bukanlah suatu masalah besar.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang menjadi awal saat kemudian kakinya melangkah lagi, membuatnya masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu.

Pintu toko terbuka dan membuat lonceng yang ada di atasnya bergemerincing. Pemilik toko mengalihkan pandangannya, mengacuhkan sebuket bunga yang ia coba tata di depan meja kasir. Raut wajah terkejut muncul saat pemilik itu yakin siapa yang datang. Tapi itu tak bertahan lama, beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum ramah dan mendekati tamu itu.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-kun!" sapa Ino ceria.

**0880**

Langkah Sasuke semakin lama semakin lambat. Keraguan mulai muncul dalam hatinya. Perlahan menguasai dirinya hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah sakit Konoha. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada semua orang di sana, mencari sorot mata keganjilan, dan ia memang menemukannya.

Semua orang terlihat sedang memperhatikannya. Bukan! Melainkan apa yang ia bawa. Sasuke memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi untuk mencari pembenaran yang tepat untuk ini semua. Dia memang tidak biasanya seperti ini. Peduli pada orang lain saja hampir tak pernah. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kali ini sama sekali tak sama. Sekali ini saja ia ingin melakukannya. Jadi berangkat dari keputusan itu, Sasuke pun melangkahkan lagi kakinya, mengacuhkan tatapan orang-orang yang seolah mengintimidasi si pemuda raven. Biasanya mengacuhkan mereka sangat mudah, sekarang kenapa begitu sulit?

Saat Sasuke melangkah di koridor rumah sakit, keheningan segera menyergap pendengarannya. Suasana senyap yang harusnya memberi ketenangan malah membuatnya semakin tegang. Suasana sejuk rumah sakit justru membuatnya berkeringat. Sejak kapan keadaan di dunia berbanding terbalik begini?

Sasuke mematung ketika kamar yang ia cari akhirnya ditemukan. Ia tak dapat bergerak lebih dari ini. Hanya diam dan tertunduk.

Sekitar lima menit ia diam di sana. Hatinya yang tadi bersemangat menciut seketika, kakinya yang tadi dengan teguh melangkah sedikit bergetar, keyakinannya menguap. Matanya melirik orang-orang yang ada di koridor itu. Mereka menatapnya aneh.

Sasuke tahu hanya berdiri dan mematung selama lima menit sudah sangat mampu mendaulatkan dirinya sebagai orang aneh, tapi ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk masuk.

Haruskah ia pulang?

Sasuke membalikkan badannya. Mungkin dia lebih baik pulang saja. Langkah pertama ia ambil dengan cepat, selanjutnya langkah kedua, ketiga, keempat, terus begitu hingga ia berbelok di ujung lorong.

Ia sedikit merapat ke dinding ketika serombongan medic-nin bergegas ke arah yang telah ia lalui tadi. Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik hanya untuk melihat punggung mereka yang kemudian menghilang di belokan. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan panik.

Pasti peristiwa gawat!

'Mereka harus bekerja keras kali ini. Seorang pasien. Bisakah ia selamat? Tapi siapa pasien itu? Kenapa mereka ke arah kanan? Itukan –jangan-jangan…'

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke langsung kembali ke kamar itu. Sayangnya kepanikan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit kehilangan akal. Hinata hanya demam karena kehujanan kemarin. Oke, memang cukup tinggi suhunya, tapi untuk sampai meninggal, itu sama sekali mustahil.

Langkah kakinya menggema dan tak sabaran. Wajahnya sudah jauh dari yang biasa. Siapa bilang Uchiha itu stoic? Lihatlah Sasuke sekarang. Orang yang tak mengenalnya pasti langsung berpikir kalau dia sedang mencari-cari kamar isterinya yang akan melahirkan anak pertama mereka begitu melihat wajah mantan missing-nin itu.

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dengan keras dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Kosong.

Di atas kasur hanya ada bantal dan selimut. Jendela terbuka dan membawa angin masuk, membuat tirai putih transparan itu menari-nari. Segalanya terlihat sangat rapi. Sinar matahari masuk mengahangatkan ruangan. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Ia makin kalut. Alisnya bertaut dan keningnya berkerut. Ia masuk dan memeriksa setiap sudut ruangan.

Nihil.

Kekhawatiran semakin menguasai akalnya hingga ia tak mampu lagi berpikir. Bersyukurlah datang seorang perawat dan memberitahu Sasuke bahwa orang yang ia cari-cari ada di atap rumah sakit.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke langsung keluar dan pergi. Perawat tambun namun berparas cantik itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Pikirannya kembali menerawang ke masa ia muda dulu. 'Romansa anak muda,' pikirnya.

Sasuke membuka pintu perlahan. Ia bisa lega sekarang. Gadis itu memang di sana. Rasa senangnya ia tutupi dengan wajah yang kembali kaku. Dengan langkah yang pelan dan tenang ia mendekat walau hatinya terus mendesak untuk bisa segera di sisi gadis itu. Bunga yang dari tadi ia genggam terlupakan dan jatuh begitu saja.

Hinata menyadari keberadaan Sasuke tapi tak menoleh. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan tangan yang mencengkram pagar kawat pembatas. Pandangannya tertuju pada sepasang kekasih di bawah.

"Kau masih mengharapkannya?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah ada di sebelahnya. Matanya ikut memandang Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang bercanda dengan Ino dan beberapa anggota Rookie lain di dekat rumah sakit.

Hinata tak menjawab namun sebuah senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Kau masih sakit?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bohong jika aku bilang tidak," sahut Hinata tenang.

"…"

Tangan Hinata bergerak-gerik mencari sesuatu hingga berhasil menemukan sebelah tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya kuat. Sasuke menoleh.

"Biarkan dulu, ya?" pinta Hinata. Pandangannya masih tak melihat Sasuke.

Rasa sakit itu menghantam Sasuke dengan telak. Rasa sakit yang menyiksa mencekik tenggorokannya. Kenapa Hinata begitu tenang? Dia pasti masih sakit. Kenapa tak menangis? Kenapa malah menahannya? Kenapa dia bersikap seolah tak ada masalah? Kenapa pula hal ini membuat Sasuke muak?

Satu hentakan membuat tangan Hinata terlepas darinya, dan bagusnya dengan begitu Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan, karena di sela-sela hentakannya Sasuke sebenarnya menarik gadis itu hingga Hinata jatuh ke dadanya, ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

"Tak akan ku biarkan," desisnya menahan gejolak emosi yang hampir meledak di kepalanya, "Tak akan ku biarkan kau menjadi cengeng. Jadi menangislah sekarang. Karena untuk selanjutnya aku tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi."

Bukan kata-kata yang romantis, tapi begitulah Sasuke. Masa kecil yang buruk, hidup penuh dendam, semua itu mana bisa membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyejukkan hati bak seorang penyair terkenal.

Tapi bagi Hinata tak perlu sesuatu untuk membantunya mengenal Sasuke. Baginya, yang ditangkap telinganya barusan adalah kata-kata yang lebih meneduhkan dari apapun.

**Tak akan ku biarkan kau terus bersedih karenanya. Bersandarlah padaku. Selanjutnya akan kubuat kau bahagia.**

"Tadinya…" Hinata mulai bersuara lagi, "… aku pikir aku salah. Perasaan ini salah. Tapi sekarang aku…"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu, " sendirian tanpa ku, "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk tegar seorang diri," karena akulah kekuatanmu, "Jangan pernah merasa bisa sendiri," karena hanya aku yang akan membantumu.

"Kau membuatku semakin bersalah," ujar Hinata pada akhirnya, isak tangis mulai terdengar, "Aku jadi semakin berharap… bagaimana jika aku terlalu bergantung hingga merepo-"

"Tak akan," sergah Sasuke, "Aku tak akan repot oleh mu."

"Aku takut ji-jika kau men-"

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!" nada suara Sasuke meninggi. "Aku…" akhirnya semua kejadian ini membawa Sasuke pada satu kesimpulan, dan disinilah saatnya ia harus menyatakannya, "… membutuhkanmu."

"…"

Menyadari Hinata yang tetap tak bergeming, Sasuke mengulanginya dengan lebih lembut, "Aku membutuhkanmu, Hinata."

Bagi Hinata itu terdengar seperti: Tetaplah bersamaku. Kalimat mantera yang membuatnya lupa akan rasa bersalah yang tadi menggelutinya karena ia berpikir hanya akan merepotkan Sasuke saja. Tapi ternyata tidak. Begitu banyak orang mengacuhkannya tapi pemuda ini membutuhkannya. Ada yang mengakui keberadaannya, bukan sebagai kesalahan tapi kebutuhan. Bukan yang diacuhkan tapi diharapkan. Hinata tak perlu berpikir panjang lagi untuk bercaya.

"Ya."

Ya. Hinata akan berusaha untuk membantu Sasuke. Ia akan selalu ada untuk Sasuke seperti Sasuke ada untuknya. Ia akan belajar mengerti, memahami, menolong, merawat Sasuke. Ia akan belajar mencintai pemuda ini.

Bunga bakung kuning yang indah tergeletak begitu saja dan menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka. Sepertinya Sasuke tak usah menghiraukan saran Kakashi soal bunga itu untuk menyatakan pada Hinata bahwa dia adalah memang satu-satunya, orang yang paling spesial, dalam hidup Sasuke. Yang pemuda itu butuhkan hanya sebuah keberanian untuk mengatakannya, meyakinkannya, membuktikannya. Dan sebuah kebaikan dari Kami-sama tentunya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke selalu mengacuhkan semua benda di sekitarnya saat bersama Hinata. Karena yang ia butuhkan hanya gadis itu. Yang ia inginkan hanya Hinata. Karena Hinata adalah bagian dari dirinya. Seperti mata maka ia akan menjadi kelopaknya. Seperti darah maka ia menjadi leukositnya. Sasuke akan selalu menjadi pelindungnya. Sasuke adalah ksatrianya.

**-Owari-**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
